Take the Bait
by Wofl
Summary: [EdHawkeye] [when Edward's valor is questioned, there's only one way he can think of to prove his bravery]


Well, it _had_ been a peaceful morning; the inner office had been painted the day before and not everything had made it back to its proper spot before the day's shift had ended, so the early hours were spent eliminating the last of the clutter. But the heralding of a conspicuously clad alchemist slamming a foot into the door and ushering his gloomy storm cloud into the office promised that the afternoon would be _anything_ but quiet.

Sure enough, not ten minutes after the blonde had disappeared into the inner office - followed by the hulking suit of armor that never merited any curious glances from the occupants of the building anymore - the tranquility popped, shot up in a flare of indignant sound and fury, and fizzled to a cacophonous demise.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" from within the freshly painted recesses of the inner office, Edward's voice was easily discernable. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at the closed door, the slightest trace of a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. Really, she thought, after three years, Roy should have been long past teasing the boy with petty insults. Correspondingly, Edward should have been above rising to Roy's bait. She sighed, tucking the last of the files back into their proper cabinet; Riza was certain she didn't even _want_ to know the foundations of the argument.

Without warning, the door flew open in a rush of motion, and a flurry of red and gold exploded from the innards of the office. "You just keep your mouth shut, Colonel Jackass," Edward tossed over his shoulder, eyebrows angled into a furious tilt. Alphonse clanked out after him, managing somehow, despite his lack of proper facial features, to look both exasperated with and apologetic for his brother's behavior.

"You do realize, Fullmetal," Roy drawled, slinking from the recesses of his sanctuary and leaning casually against the wooden frame, "that your claim is rendered null and void unless you are willing to back it up with substantial proof." He smirked, much to Edward's obvious chagrin, and picked imaginary lint from the front of his jacket. "Name one courageous thing you've done in my presence."

Edward snorted dismissively, mouth flying open, but his voice died in his throat before he could utter even a single word. When pressed, he couldn't think of a single instance in which he'd performed a feat of bravery in Roy's company. His teeth clamped together with a low growl and he glared at Havoc, who had started to snicker.

"Brave, huh?" he muttered, eyes casting around, groping for something, anything he could do to save face and prove his valor.

Hawkeye blinked when his bronze gaze came to rest on her. She saw him swallow, visibly, before storming his way across the room towards her. "...show him brave," he grumbled, and Hawkeye stood frozen, entirely perplexed by the boy's behavior.

She wasn't aware of his intentions until he reached her, rose on his tiptoes and pressed his own lips to hers, sloppy and inexperienced, but a kiss nonetheless. He pulled away just as quickly as he'd leaned in, scrambling back a few steps, eyes widening as he awaited her reaction.

And when she'd recovered enough to realize that _Edward had kissed her_, the boy was already backed against the far wall. She frowned, reached for the snap on her holster, and drew out her most precious companion. But instead of aiming it at Edward, she leveled it just below a mop of dark hair and directly between equally dark eyes. Roy gulped, paled considerably. "Well, Fullmetal, I think you've proven your point," he stated hastily, before retreating as fast as humanly possible back into his office, taking care to lock the door.

She then turned her attention and a raised brow to the military's youngest recruit. He blushed furiously, dropping his gaze to the floor, scuffed at some invisible spot with his boot and muttered something along the lines of an apology.

"Really, Edward," she said, tucking her weapon back into it's holder, "I thought you'd learned enough to know not to take the Colonel's bait."

Well, she could hardly claim her life was uninteresting...


End file.
